


What have we gotten into?

by DarkMindsMatter, DemonicGoddess



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bipper, College, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Plot, Plot With Porn, SO SAD, Some sadness, Sorry Not Sorry, Yaoi, billxdipper, possible alcohol/drug abuse, possible graphic self harm, references to past rape/non con, sorry it might get sadder than i planned, they think they know each other enough to date but they dont, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMindsMatter/pseuds/DarkMindsMatter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGoddess/pseuds/DemonicGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Bipper fanfiction. Bill is like every persons dream man. But he has an interesting side. SINNSSS</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Oh sorry, Mr.Cipher (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bipper fanfiction. Bill is like every persons dream man. But he has an interesting side. SINNSSS

Dipper pushed his way through the crowd of people in the main lobby of his new college. Everyone was buzzing, excited for the new school year and eager to find and meet up with old friends for a happy reunion, but dipper couldn't think about anything but getting back to his dorm. He hated crowds. Really hated crowds. Within a minute or two he had successfully gotten through the crowd and into the stairwell, where he started taking the stairs by twos up to his dorm. He was almost to the top when  
BAM!  
He ran full force into a well-dressed man with sleek golden hair and liquid gold eyes. He was in a white dress shirt with black buttons and a gold vest. He had a black bow tie and snazzy black pants and shoes to match. "Oh god I'm so sorry!" Dipper exclaimed, embarrassed beyond belief. This guy was clearly wealthy, probably a patron of the school and he had just ran into him! He had already fucked up. On his first day.  
The guy looked at him coolly, gently brushing off his vest in a very nonchalant way. "It's cool kid. Where you headed in such a hurry?" He chuckled, his voice like a flowing river of perfect golden syrup.  
Dipper blushed harder than he ever had before. "B-back up to my d-dorm." He couldn't even look the man in the eye at this point. That smoldering golden eye was too much for him. Too smothering. Too perfect. But the other was covered by a black patch. He looked there to keep from being completely entranced.  
The man nodded and started walking back up the stairs "why don't I make sure you get there safely. You aren't looking too good. By the way, I'm William Cipher."  
Dipper recognized that name. The section of dorms he was staying in was the Cipher wing. That was the wing they were in right now. "I-i think I'm okay, Mr. Cipher!" He managed to choke out through shock and embarrassment. He started to take the stairs slowly behind the man in front of him. "Really. I-I'm fine..." He trailed off as the older male turned around to look at him, eyes turning a bit darker, closer to a black.  
"What's your name?" He asked, his tone more commanding than questioning.  
"Dipper, sir!" He said quickly, surprised at the sudden shift in tone.  
Cipher had a strange pleased look on his face when Dipper called him "sir" Dipper didn't question the look. Cipher nodded and smirked "like the Little Dipper...what's with the tree hat?" He asked curiously, gently plucking the hat off the boys head.  
"Oh. My sister calls me pine tree. Pines is our last name" he explained with a blush and a gentle smile at the thought of his twin. He missed her a lot.  
"Pine tree, huh? Cute name. I like it. What dorm you in, pine tree?" He chuckled and asked, ruffling the boy’s hair.  
Dipper glanced around and realized that they had made it to his floor. "Oh. Dorm 2b" he darted quickly across the hall, eager to get away from the man who walked him here. "W-well thanks Mr. Cipher" he said with a nervous smile before waving a hand in parting and darting inside.


	2. Not So Lonely Anymore (Chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need an editor. Feel free to email me at minecraftenderman21@gmail.com

Dipper looked around his small dorm, which seemed even smaller since all  
his stuff had gotten crammed in. He flopped down on the well-made bed in  
the corner and took a deep breath. He has no idea what to make of the  
encounter he had just had with that man. Cipher….

He pulled out his laptop and started to do some research on this William  
Cipher. As soon as he hit enter on his search the screen was filled with  
websites and images of the man. He apparently was a well-known business  
man, not only in the area, but all over the world. Dipper gasped when he  
saw there was a shirtless modeling picture in the images tab.

Bill has a perfectly sculpted chest, with gently defined abs and v0lines so  
sharp you could cut yourself on them. His skin was a beautiful light golden  
color, like he was just covered in a thin coat of honey.

Dipper slammed his computer shut and put it on the bedside table before his  
thoughts got out of hand. He was straight…wasn’t he? At this point, Dipper  
didn’t know anymore.

He felt his stomach growl and he sat up to go look in the fridge and see  
what he had. There were just a few condiments in the refrigerator door.  
He’d have to go shopping. Grabbing his hat, which had fallen off when he  
laid down, he walked back downstairs and to the grocery store across the  
street

~§~

After about an hour, Dipper had shopped and managed to haul all  
of his groceries up to his dorm. He had gotten the necessities for college  
life. Bread, peanut butter, jelly, ramen, frozen dinners, Doritos, Mountain  
Dew. The works!

He popped a frozen dinner into the microwave before going over  
to his desk and seeing that he had a missed call from his twin. Unlocking  
his phone, he called her back.

“Hey, DipDop!” Mabel said the second she answered the phone.  
Dipper could hear the smile in her voice. “How’s college life so far?”

Dipper laughed, filled with joy at hearing his sibling. He  
didn’t care if it had only been two days. He missed her more than anything.  
“Hey, Mabel. It’s not too bad. I’m glad to see that you called though. It’s  
pretty lonely here. I mean, I guess most people would like having a single  
dorm…but I dunno. I’m not a fan so far. Too bad you got accepted to Boston,  
or you could come here,” he teased. He was actually really proud that his  
sister had gotten into her school of choice, though so had he.

“Yeah, or you could’ve come here, silly! But you really wanted  
to go to Denver. I know.” Mabel giggled and Dipper heard an oink in the  
background. “Gah, Dip! Save me! Waddles won’t stop…,” he heard her laugh  
again, “won’t stop licking me!”

Dipper mock shouted through the phone, “C’mon now, Waddles!  
Give my sister back! I wasn’t done talking to her.” He heard Mabel squeal  
with laughter and he couldn’t help but smile and tear up a little. He knew  
he wouldn’t be able to see that smiling face till Christmas.

“Alright, Dippity Dip! He won’t leave me alone so I’ll call you  
back later.” Then the line went dead.

Dipper set down his phone and laid on his bed, letting a tear  
or two roll down his cheek and he hugged his pillow and fell asleep

~§~

When he woke up from his nap an hour later, he walked, bleary  
eyed, to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping in, he reached for  
the shampoo and started to wash his hair, accidentally getting some in his  
eye.

“Ah fuck!” Dipper groaned as he felt the soap burning his eyes.  
He started to rinse out the soap when the water suddenly turned cold. He  
quickly jumped out of the shower, hair half soapy, eye still burning.

“Screw this stupid college shower.” He mumbled to himself,  
rinsing his eye then his hair in the sink.

Walking back into the kitchen, he hit the button on the  
microwave to reheat his frozen dinner that he never got to eat. While he  
was waiting, he got dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt.

Grabbing a towel and drying his hair as he walked to the  
beeping microwave, Dipper heard a knock at his door. He moved to answer it,  
chucking the towel on his bed. He opened the door and saw a certain someone  
standing there.

It was Bill Cipher.

“H-hi?” Dipper said in a questioning tone, confused as to why  
the man was even there. He didn’t really think that Bill helping him find  
his door constituted them being…like….friends. Did it?

Bill gave a charming smile. “Hey, Pine Tree! There’s a big  
first-day freshman dinner downstairs and I had noticed you weren’t there,  
so I figured you didn’t get the memo. I mean, who would prefer microwave  
food over a real meal anyway,” he remarked with a bit of a sarcastic smirk.  
He had clearly noticed the beeping of the microwave.

Dipper’s eyes widened a bit. “Oh I had no idea. Thanks for  
letting me know.” He smiled politely, “Well I guess I’ll be down in a  
minute. See you there.” He still had to finish getting ready.

“Oh well. I figured I could show you where it was. This is a  
pretty big school after all, Pine Tree. Wouldn’t want you getting lost.”  
Bill walked in before even getting an answer, sitting on the bed, waiting  
for Dipper to finish getting ready.

Dipper’s eyes widened in shock. Did that actually just happen?  
Bill had just sat on his bed, like it was nothing to just come in. And why  
his *bed* of all places. Why couldn’t he have sat in a chair!  
“U-umm…alright, Mr.Cipher. I'll just....finish getting...ready?" He went into the bathroom, brushing out his still damp hair and putting on just a bit of cologne. 

"You almost ready, kid?" Bill asked, kicking his feet back and forth over the edge of the bed like a bored child. He stood and walked over to where Dipper was. "Cmon pine tree! I wanna go!" He grabbed dipper by the hand and started to walk out. 

Dipper heard bill before he saw him but as soon as he came into view, Dipper felt himself being pulled out of the bathroom, through his room and into the hallway. "Alright alright. I was almost done anyway.." He mumbled half to himself as he was dragged down the stairs to the dining hall. 

When they got downstairs, Bill flung open the door and it made a loud bang. Everyone in the room froze and turned to look. 

"Here we are, Pine Tree! The freshman welcome party." Cipher said as he held his arms wide, gesturing to the whole room as a whole. 

Dipper saw that everyone was staring and his cheeks flamed. He was immediately mortified and he ran out of the room. 

Bill turned to follow him but was too late. Dipper had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Sorry if it's too short. Let me know what you think


	3. Are you okay? (Chapter 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys. im sorry its short. I have some shit going on. Im trying to get a chapter out a week. Im sorry.

Dipper ran around the corner and sprinted down the hallway, tears stinging his eyes. He had already felt so alone in that damned college and Bill had just made it worse. There was no doubt about it now. He was the joke. The laughing stock. His already flaky reputation was completely shattered.  
Out of breath from running and crying, he leaned against a wall and tried to settle down. At this point, he was completely lost, hungry and lonely.  
He pushed away from the wall after he had calmed himself down enough to make a rational decision, and he started walking back the way he came, but he couldn’t remember every turn he made. He was so utterly lost that he started to laugh. He’d have a hell of a time telling this story to Mabel when he got back to his dorm.  
That thought gave him an idea. He pulled out his cell phone but froze. He didn’t know anyone at this school well enough to have their number and the reception desk was closed for the night.  
That’s when he saw a text appear on his screen from a contact he never made. It was from Bill.  
‘hey pine tree. Are you ok? I’m sorry I scared ya :/’ was what the text said.  
Dipper counted his lucky stars as he started to type back. ‘hey Bill. Not sure how you got my number….but anyway im lost somewhere in the school. Theres like…a trophy case and a weird flag with a lion on it.’  
‘OMW’ was the only thing the text back said.  
Dipper sat down on the cold floor, hands under his butt to try and keep them warm while he waited for his night in a golden vest to show up. His eyes started to drift shut.  
~§~  
When he woke up, Dipper was laying in his bed, tucked in with the lights out. Did he somehow forget coming home? Was the night that stressful? He leaned over to his bedside table and flicked on the lamp there and that’s when he saw Bill asleep on his tiny couch.  
He bolted upright and hopped out of his bed, turning on the other lights in his dorm. He gingerly walked over to where Bill’s sleeping form lay. “H-hey Bill…? Wake up..” he half whispered. He didn’t know why he thought anything at that volume would wake someone up.  
He raised his voice a bit and laid a gentle hand on bill, shaking him awake. “Bill c’mon. No one wants to sleep on a couch, wake up.”  
The older man slowly stirred awake, eyes sleepy and almost child-like with their sweet honey hue. “Wh-what?” he asked quietly before fully coming to reality and realizing where he was. “Oh hey Pine tree!”  
“Um…what are you doing sleeping in my dorm?” Dipper asked, his tone incredulous. “I mean….Like…what happened?”  
Bill chuckled softly and sat upright, and that was when Dipper noticed the man was shirtless. “Ya see. You got lost and I came to find you but you were asleep so….” Dipper didn’t hear anything past that. He was so mesmerized by the light golden color of the man’s skin.  
“Hey, kid. You okay?” Bill asked, noticing the fact that Dipper’s eyes were locked on his chest, though it looked like his gaze was a million miles away. “Dipper?” Bill snapped his fingers in front of the boy’s face.  
Dipper looked up at Bill and nodded “yeah sorry just lost in thought. Was trying to remember last night.” He said off handedly as he stood and looked at the clock. It was 8:15 Am. “want breakfast?”


	4. Will you be..? (Chapter 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written while listening to Poison by Gin Wigmore

“I don’t really know if this is my style….” Dipper mumbled as he walked out of the dressing room in a baggy beige sweater and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt the fabric of the jeans pressing against him, unusually tight. 

Bill clapped his hands together, “But Pine Tree! You look so cute! Well…you know what I mean...” Bill trailed off and looked away, a gentle blush tinting his cheeks.  
Dipper looked at Bill strangely. That was the same face Bill had made earlier.

An hour or so before that, they had been at breakfast. They went to iHop and Dipper got banana pancakes with whipped cream. At one point he had some on his cheek and he didn’t notice. Bill had gently swept it away with a slightly damp finger. After that, Bill had that same shy look and blush on his cheeks. Dipper wondered why.  
He went back into the changing room and put back on his usual red shirt and jeans. But he decided to buy the ensemble Bill had picked out. He just had a feeling that when it came to fashion, Bill knew what he was talking about. 

Buying the clothes, Dipper grabbed his bags and walked out, Bill right behind him. “Anywhere else you wanna go?” Dipper enjoyed being out with Bill, honestly. He really enjoyed spending time with the older male. 

Bill shrugged. “I have a couple of errands to run but I doubt you’d want to go with me. They aren’t really the ‘fun’ kind of errands, if there is such a thing.” He started to head in the direction of the car. “So I’ll just drop you off, sounds good?”

Dipper shook his head quickly, “No! I want to come with you. I don’t really care if they are boring. I’ll make them less boring okay?” He flashed a sweet smile and climbed into the passenger side of the sleek black Audi, switching the radio station to the classic rock channel and putting on his seatbelt. 

Bill slid into the passenger seat and drove speedily out of the parking lot, easily weaving and dodging between cars. Their first destination was… a bar?

“I-I’m not 21! I can’t be here….” Dipper looked nervous, like he thought he was going to get arrested just from being in a bar parking lot. Bill put a calming hand on his shoulder.  
“Calm down, kid! It’s not like you’re gonna be drinking. Just gotta check on things and pick up my laptop from my office. Come on in.”

Dipper trailed close behind Bill like a scared puppy, eyes wide. The place was filled with scantily clad waitresses and rowdy drunk men. 

Bill weaved through the crowds like a snake, easily sliding between people and through groups. He made it back to his office, grabbed his laptop and walked back out to where Dipper had gotten stuck in a group of people. “C’mon now, kid. Don’t be disturbing my patrons!” he joked as he grabbed the boys hand and pulled him to the car.

Dipper blushed hard when he felt Bill’s warm hand holding his own. He blindly followed through the crowds of people till he found himself outside and by the Audi. He looked up at his savior and opened his mouth to say a thank you but he got cut off.

By Bill’s lips pressed against his own.

After a moment of stiffness from shock, Dipper melted into the kiss, moving his lips in unison to Bill’s. He gasped softly when he felt sharp teeth bite his bottom lip for a second. Then Bill pulled away.

“Sorry, kid. Probably shouldn’t have done that, huh?” He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Dipper moved forward and hugged Bill tightly. “No….no I wanted that. I liked that! Please don’t apologize, Bill. I…I like you.” He looked away and pulled back, biting his own lip in anxiety and fear of rejection. 

“Dipper will you be my boyfriend?”


	5. Forget it, Kid. (Chapter 5)

Dipper’s eyes widened and he froze, shocked by the comment. “I…I um….Bill….We just met…” Dipper rubbed the back off his neck awkwardly, feeling bad for sort of leading the other on then letting him down.  
Bill chuckled, but you could tell he was trying to mask some hurt. “I was just kidding, kid. Forget it, alright? Let’s get you home now, Pine Tree. If you can’t handle a bar you definitely couldn’t handle anywhere else I’m going today.” Bill slid into the driver’s side seat of the car and turned it on, revving the engine a bit inn an impatient manor.  
Dipper sighed and ran his hand through his hair before pulling his cap back on his head. “If you say so, Bill…” He got into the car and they sped out of the parking lot.  
~§~  
Dipper was laying in his bed. It was 4AM and he couldn’t sleep. He pulled out his phone and sent Bill another text.  
Dipper: Look Bill. I’m sorry if I hurt you. I really am. I want to be your boyfriend. I’m just afraid.  
Dipper threw his phone down to the foot of the bed and sighed, turning over once again, trying to get his stupid body to just fall asleep already. By the time it hit 5:30 he just decided sleep wasn’t going to come that night.  
He rolled out of bed and threw some leftover pancakes in the microwave, before walking over to the bathroom and turning on the shower. It actually stayed hot this time.  
He hopped in and started to wash his hair, thoughts of Bill still on his mind. He barely knew this man yet he felt this ungodly attraction towards him. He was sure it had to just be lust. Or a crush. But part of his whispered that it was more. That there was something special about Bill.  
He shook his head, as if physically trying to get those thoughts out of his mind, before turning off the water and drying himself off. He threw on a fresh pair of underwear and a clean shirt, then tugged on the jeans he had been wearing the day before.  
He grabbed his warmed pancakes out of the microwave and sat down at his table to eat them. He started to cut up his pancakes when he heard his phone go off. He bolted out of his chair and lunged for his phone.  
He looked down at the illuminated screen and saw the name he had been waiting hours to see. Bill Cipher.  
Bill: Look, kid. Forget it. Okay? I don’t care anyway.  
Dipper: Bill please. I don’t know how to fix this.  
Bill: You can’t.  
Dipper looked down at that text and sighed. It was clear that Bill wasn’t used to rejection for any reason. He tossed his phone back on his bed and threw out his pancakes. He wasn’t hungry anymore.  
Grabbing his backpack, he headed out to his first class of the year. As he stepped out of his dorm room, he realized that it was his first real day of college. And he was completely alone.  
~§~  
By lunch time, Dipper couldn’t take it anymore. He hated being completely alone. It was one of his biggest fears. He went back to his dorm, skipping his classes for the rest of the day. As soon as he walked in, he grabbed a mini bottle of vodka and chugged it. He remembered Mabel had shoved it in his bag before he left. _Live a little, brobro_ she had said. _Well if this is living..._ He laid on his bed, lights off, blinds closed. He let the warmth of the alcohol whisk him away. It surrounded him like a blanket. He felt like someone was holding him.  
But the one person he wanted to hold him wasn’t even there. Wouldn’t even talk to him. He sat up and stumbled to his bathroom.  
Grabbing a fresh razor he took a deep breath, then let all of his pain flow away in a river of red.  
~§~  
After cleaning himself up, he made his way into the kitchen and made some ramen, but he could only manage to choke down half of it. He was such a lightweight and the nice buzz of the alcohol had worn off by then, just leaving an aching nausea in its wake.  
He picked up his phone and started a new text to Bill  
Dipper: Hey. Wanna go get some real dinner? Ramen sucks. Maybe we can talk all this out?  
Setting his phone down he went to his medicine cabinet and popped two Ibuprofen. He walked back into the kitchen, just in time to see his phone screen dimming, meaning that he had gotten a notification. He opened the text.  
Bill: See you in 15 minutes outside your dorm building. Bring a coat. It’s cold.  
Dipper quickly got dressed in the sweater Bill had picked out for him and a pair of jeans, as well as his Converse and a black hoodie. He went downstairs and saw Bill’s sleek Audi waiting for him.  
He slid into the passenger seat and was met by a frazzled looking Bill. His physical appearance was fine, but the way he was gripping the steering wheel and the frantic look in his eyes made Dipper think he wasn’t exactly fine.  
“Hey…Bill. You okay?” Dipper asked. But he couldn’t get out another word.  
Bill leaned over the center console and kissed him.


	6. It won't change the way I look at you (Chapter 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight reference to past rape/non-con  
> I wrote this while listening to Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene by Hozier. You can listen to it here: https://soundcloud.com/jaketesler/hozier-angel-of-small-death-the-codeine-scene-live

Dipper froze for a minute before letting himself give into his desire, no matter how loud his head screamed that it was wrong. He parted his lips, allowing the sweet feeling of pleasurable wrongness flow into him. He knew this wouldn’t end well. He knew he would get hurt. But right then, he didn’t care. His decision making skills were still impaired, but he didn’t care.  
Dipper had spent his whole life caring. He was always the worrier, the anxious twin. He always had everything planned out and it fucking exhausted him. He decided it was time for him to live a little.  
Slowly pulling away from the kiss, pupils blown wide, lips swollen and coated in saliva, Dipper rested a hand against Bill’s cheek. “Is that offer to be your boyfriend still on the table?” He asked softly, biting his lip, still able to taste the older male.  
Bill silently nodded, a look of hopeful fear in his eyes. “Y-yeah…”  
Dipper nodded. “Yes. I will be your boyfriend, Bill.” He smiled and felt his heart flutter, but he couldn’t tell whether it was in happiness or fearful apprehension. He gave Bill a sweet peck on the lips, but then his stomach growled.  
Laughing, Bill turned the keys in the ignition. “Let’s go get some food in you, kid.”  
~§~  
Bill pushed Dipper against the door to the dorm, kissing him roughly while skillfully unlocking the door. He lifted the boy up bridal style and carried him in, not breaking the kiss once. It was clear he had done this a few times before.  
Dipper moaned softly as Bill bit down on his lip. He felt himself get laid down on his bed. As Bill’s hand started to slide up his shirt he felt his stomach drop and he froze.  
Bill felt this and pulled back. “You okay, Pine Tree?” He asked softly, looking at the look of panic in the other’s eyes.  
Dipper felt like he couldn’t breathe. He kept trying to inhale, but the oxygen wasn’t satisfying his burning lungs.  
Bill held the boy close to him, stroking his hair and trying to calm him down. “Hey, Kid. It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything. Please calm down?” He sighed, having no idea what to do. Then all of a sudden, the small brunette in his arms burst into tears.  
After almost an hour of tears from Dipper, and soothing words from Bill, the crying stopped. The brunette looked up at the blond cradling him and softly apologized.  
“It’s okay. Wanna tell me what had you upset?” The blond smiled reassuringly at Dipper. “I promise it won’t change the way I look at you.”  
Dipper took a breath and thought for a moment, before launching into the heart wrenching tale about when he lost his virginity. And let’s just say it wasn’t by choice.  
~§~  
By the end of the story, Dipper was in tears again, face a mess of mucus, tears and red blotches. He grabbed a tissue off his bedside table and cleaned his face up a bit before looking up at Bill.  
“Sorry I didn’t tell you before….I was afraid you wouldn’t talk to me anymore…” he sniffled and hiccupped, a sob slipping out every few seconds.  
Bill stroked the boy’s hair, cradling him close. “Don’t worry about it, Kid. I told you I wouldn’t think any less of you and I meant it. I…I’m sorry that happened…” He kissed the top of Dipper’s head. “Why don’t you get some sleep…” Bill moved to stand up.  
Dipper grabbed onto his sleeve and clung to it for dear life. “WaiT! Don’t go…I don’t want to be alone…” He melted into tears again and Bill sat back down.  
“Okay I won’t go anywhere. Calm down and sleep.” Bill rested a hand on Dipper’s forehead and closed his eyes and Dipper instantly fell asleep. Bill laid next to the boy, keeping him warm.  
~§~  
Dipper woke up around 10AM the next morning to a sleeping Bill curled up like a cat next to him. He sighed as he remembered the events of the night before. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Bill dumped him. Who wanted to deal with an emotionally unstable boyfriend anyway?  
Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, Dipper slowly padded into the kitchen, grabbing the container of eggs out of the fridge. He turned on the stovetop, grabbed a pan and started cooking.  
Bill woke up almost as soon as the smell of eggs tickled his nose. Rubbing his eye, he sauntered into the kitchen, clearly very comfortable making himself at home. He hugged Dipper from behind. “Thanks for making breakfast, Pine Tree.” He nipped the boy’s ear and felt Dipper jump beneath him. “Sorry...”  
Dipper turned around to look at Bill. “It’s okay,” He said, kissing the man in a sweet and innocent way. “Just still a little bit jumpy, you know?”  
Turning back around, Dipper split the eggs onto two plates and they sat and ate in mutual silence, Bill respecting Dipper’s need for time to think, and Dipper quietly doing just that. Thinking.  
Had he made the wrong choice?


	7. Bill's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a surprise for Dipper!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~. My name is Aaron and I'm DarkMindsMatter co author/editor. My username is DemonicGoddess, but I haven't posted anything yet. Message me with any questions you all have and let me know how his chapter is. We're trying to make out chapters more detailed and lengthy. Let us know how this first try is!

Dipper had absolutely no idea where they were going. Bill said it was a surprise, and Dipper was, surprisingly, excited.  
Dipper brushed his hair back and buttoned up his shirt. He checked himself in the mirror and smiled a bit. He wanted to look good for today. He quickly grabbed his from nearby and texted Bill.  
Dipper: Hey. How long 'til you're here?  
He set his phone down for a quick sec. He went to go brush his teeth to make sure he didn't have bad breath and risked embarrassment on his date. He put his shoes on and he heard his phone chime and he picked it up to read Bill's text.  
Bill: Hey pine tree! I'll be there in say, ten minutes?  
Dipper chuckled to himself and sighed. He'd never live down that nickname.  
He rushed down the stairs grabbing his car keys and typical pine tree hat. He took them by twos and when he reached the bottom floor Bill was pulling up in his car.  
Bill hoped out of the car and shut the door. He grinned and leaned against the car, looking as sexy as ever.  
"Hey pine tree!"  
He rushed up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around his neck and felt Bill wrap his arms around his waist. He could here a voice in his mind protesting the kiss, but he promptly ignored it.  
Dipper pulled away and heard Bill groan at the motion.  
"I thought you'd be here in ten?"  
"Only said that to keep you waiting." Bill grinned and Dipper couldn't help but smile.  
"Well I guess it worked, but lets get on the car. I can't wait for the surprise."  
They climbed into the car and Dipper waited for Bill to start the car. Only Bill didn't. He looked over at Dipper and Dipper got confused and nervous. Why was he so hesitant?  
Bill looked at him with his shimmering gold eye. "Dipper. Do you trust me?" He asked, voice smooth and flowing, like honey.  
Dipper only nodded in response, too confused and nervous to speak.  
That's when he was blindfolded.  
~§~  
"Bill! It's...amazing!" Dipper said, awestruck by the sight in front of him. He was utterly breathless. He was staring at a mansion Bill had brought him to. The mansion was white with flecks of gold here and there, adding to a modern yet olden theme. The doors were beautiful French doors. They were engraved with intricate patterns. "Is this your house," Dipper asked.  
Bill laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair. "Of course it is! Who else's would it be?" He pulled out his keys and flipped to the golden one with a triangle on top. He slipped it into the lock and easily opened the door.  
Dipper hesitated before taking a step inside and took in the scenery of it all.  
~§~  
Bill flopped down on the sleek, black leather couch. “Make yourself at home, kid,” he said as he grabbed the television remote and flipped to the Identification Discovery channel, aka “The Murder Show Channel”.  
Dipper lowered himself onto the chair that was the same material as the couch Bill was sprawled out on. The man pressed a button on his remote and Dipper’s chair started to recline. “Woah! This is so neat! Is that remote for like, everything in the house?”  
“Yeah, essentially. I’ve got a button for everything. The tv, the chair, the lights, the air conditioning, the radio, you name it!” He pressed each of the buttons as he said their functions, and Dipper watched with wide, amazed eyes.  
All of a sudden, Bill turned off the TV and looked at the younger boy. “I’m bored. Lets do something fun! Want to invite some people over? Maybe play a game?” Bill pulled out his phone and started furiously typing away on it, thumbs moving at the speed of light.  
“What?! Who are you inviting? What kind of game?” Dipper sprung out of the chair and walked over to where Bill was. “I-I’m not very good at people, if you haven’t noticed…,” but Bill cut him off.  
“These people are cool, Pinetree. Its okay.”  
The brunette sighed and sat back in his chair, sitting quietly and playing a game on his phone, waiting for Bill to be done. He still wasn’t sure what was happening. He didn’t know how he felt about this, didn’t know if it was right. He just wanted to have fun.  
“They’ll be here in ten minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> yep. comment. enjoy


End file.
